Amnesiac
by follow the halo
Summary: Ciri meets with Thranduil. She has lost her memory. Meanwhile Avallac'h meets Legolas.
1. Chapter 1

Ciri travelled through time and space, and landed on a pile of gold. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realised that she was surrounded by similar piles of gold. Gold was strewn all over the floors.

She was wary to take any of it as it may have been cursed. However, something else caught her attention. Among the glittering piles of gold shone a necklace set with white gems.

Against her better judgement, she put it on.

"Ah!" Ciri gasped, her mind filled with memories which were not her own. She fell to her knees but then Ciri rose again. This time she had a desire to go somewhere and meet a particular person.

A flash of light and Ciri was gone.

...

The king of Mirkwood, Thranduil, was restless. Tonight felt different, he had the urge to see the night sky. Thranduil was not sure why, but it drove him to leave his underground chamber to the surface.

He waited. A foolhardy spider dared approach and his elven retinue of bodyguards quickly handed it certain death. There was yet another spider, however, which had advanced behind the first while they were preoccupied.

"Raaargh!" Ciri said. She swung her sword and dealt the killing blow. Ciri collapsed at the foot of the elven king.

...

She was beautiful. The way she fought with the spider, her sword glinting in the moonlight, was like a dance. Thranduil touched her hair, it was white blond just like his, just like the Sindarin elves.

Her hair fell away to reveal her ears. They were rounded, not pointed. She was human, not an elf. He felt extremely disappointed. Thranduil was about to move away when he noticed the necklace around her neck.

Gems of pure starlight. The White Gems of Lasgalen. The Arkenstone had been found and now lay buried with Thorin, but the whereabouts of the White Gems had been taken to the grave with Thorin, or so Thranduil thought.

Somehow, this human woman had managed to find it. She had stolen the gems from right under the dwarves' noses, a highly skilled thief indeed.

Thranduil tried to take the necklace off but he gasped in pain as it burned him. He was unworthy, the necklace refused him of possession. How could it be when he was neither evil nor unclean, when it was him who had held it before in his hands?

What then did that say about the human woman, what made her worthy?

"Tell me when our prisoner is awake," Thranduil said disgustedly.

He had had enough of thieves, whether they be dwarf, human or elf.

...

"Thranduil," Ciri said. "Where is he?"

"How dare you address our king with such familiarity, prisoner," the guard spat.

She fell silent. Ciri stepped - through the bars - reappearing on the other side.

The guards shouted an alarm and they swung their weapons at her. But she was gone, only air remained.

...

Thranduil was on his throne when his guards came rushing to tell him of the prisoner's escape. Shockingly, she reappeared in front of him out of thin air. He had never seen such power.

"Thranduil, it's me. Don't you remember?" Ciri said.

He motioned to the guards to leave them be.

"These gems, they were mine. You gave them to me, said you were making it into a necklace," she said.

Thranduil knew then that whoever was speaking now, speaking through the human, it was his dead wife or something pretending to be her. But how could the dead be alive? This must be the work of a necromancer.

"How do I address you?" He asked.

Ciri stood there, dazed. She had regained control of herself but now the elf in front of her was asking for her name.

"I... I am Ciri," she said uncertainly. Ciri could not remember who she was, a thick fog clouded her memory, but at the very least Ciri remembered her name.

Thranduil tried desperately but he himself could not remember his wife's name. Thranduil had forbidden any and all writing, engraving or mentioning of it; personally striking out her name and having gone so far to punish those who broke his rules.

The pain of being reminded drove him to such extreme lengths but never could he have forseen that he would one day forget his wife's name. It was as if she had never existed and it caused him great anguish, filling him with regret.

So when the woman replied that her name was Ciri, Thranduil had no idea if it was the name of his wife or the name of the human herself. He remembered then the unnatural circumstance of the reanimation of his dead wife.

"Who is your master?" Thranduil asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said.

"Ciri, who is your master? Is it Sauron, the necromancer of Dol Guldur? Where do you come from? Who are you?" He said.

"Stop asking me so many questions, I don't know," she said. "I don't know who Sauron is, I don't even know who I am."

"Lies!" Thranduil said.

"Thranduil, I love you," Ciri said, kissing him.

He was caught by surprise. Before he could react, she had already broken the kiss and staggered away. Ciri's head hurt. Thranduil caught her in his arms to steady her.

"Where's our son, where's Legolas?" She said, fainting afterwards.

...

There was no use keeping her in prison. The iron bars of a prison cell were nothing to her. Thranduil had taken pity on Ciri, it seemed she was in pain whenever he confronted her about her past.

He just needed to play along, act as if she really was his dead wife. However, as time passed, it was becoming more difficult for him to think that he was just acting. Ciri now sat beside him in his royal hall on a throne of her own.

Thranduil missed his wife. With Ciri's hair draped around her shoulders, he could easily imagine it to be her.


	2. Chapter 2

How could he possibly betray the memory of his wife with a human no less? But it was oh so difficult to resist once Thranduil had brought Ciri to his bed. They had not copulated but he had come close to it on too many occasions.

He had always resorted to pleasing her with his mouth and hands instead and she had returned the favor. Ciri drove him crazy with desire, he who had refused to be touched by any other female after his wife's death.

Thranduil was alive beneath her skilful hands. At this point, he could care less about the scandal and the gossip in his court, in his fantasy he was reunited with his wife, she had returned to him.

...

"My love, our son Legolas is among the Dunedain," He said.

"Shouldn't he be here with us? After all, he is just a little babe, I worry for him," Ciri said.

"Ciri, how old is our son?" Thranduil asked curiously.

"He's only two summers old," she said.

Two years old. Legolas' age when his mother died.

"When will he be back? I miss him," Ciri said.

"Soon, I will send an urgent message for him to be returned," he said, smiling reassuringly.

...

Legolas could not believe the news. There was a white-haired human woman who had stolen his father's heart, dining with him, sharing his bed and even sitting on her own throne.

It was madness. Legolas knew his father treated mortals with contempt, he even looked down on Tauriel for being a wood elf. Why was this human so special? He was about to find out.

"Your Highness, Prince of Mirkwood," a messenger said, bowing. "The King and Queen of Mirkwood request your presence at the halls of Thranduil."

"King... and Queen?" Legolas said. "She presumes to take my mother's place?"

"Forgive me, your Highness. That was all that your father wished to convey. His Highness could not stress enough the urgency of this matter," the messenger said.

"Very well, I shall go," he said.

Legolas' party was attacked by an unknown group of monsters, the like of which they had never encountered before. The monsters had multiple legs and resembled the giant spiders that infested Mirkwood, however these ones scurried sideways and had hard shells which were impervious to arrows.

"What do I do now?" Legolas muttered to himself.

All of a sudden, a cloaked figure appeared out of a thin air. The figure held a staff which glowed and crackled with power. Legolas watched as the mysterious stranger fought off the monsters.

"What were those?" He asked.

The stranger replied, "Sandcrabs. They followed me through the portal."

Legolas' men warily surrounded the stranger. "Reveal yourself," a guard said.

Avallac'h pulled back his hood. "My name is Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha. You may address me as Avallac'h. I am known as an Aen Saevherne, a Knowing One," he said.

"You're an elf," Legolas said. "However, I have never seen such ability as you have wielded. Which tribe of elves do you come from?"

"I am of the Aen Elle, from Tir ná Lia," Avallac'h said.

"I have never heard of the names you mentioned," Legolas said regretfully. "Are you a wizard?"

Avallac'h paused in thought. "You could call me that, but a sage is much more than a mere user of magic," he said.

"Magic?" Legolas said, laughing. "Only humans call such things they do not understand as 'magic'. Of my race of elves, we have the ability to heal injuries; talk to trees, grass and stones; tame animals and of course, immortality.

"Immortality? You mean your race never die?" Avallac'h asked in shock.

"Yours do? I thought all elves were immortal," Legolas said curiously.

"So you have nothing to fear, nothing can kill you," Avallac'h said.

"I didn't say that, we can still die from arrows or fire or poison for example. Just that if nothing threatens our lives, we would continue to live forever," Legolas explained.

"I am... unable to talk to the trees, rocks and grass as you do," Avallac'h said. "A Knowing One's knowledge is supposed to encompass all things yet I am lacking in this part."

"And I have only seen Gandalf and Galadriel having a similar ability of defeating enemies as you," Legolas said.

"Are they elves?" Avallac'h asked.

"Gandalf is a being called an Ainu. Ainur are regarded as holy beings by some. Galadriel, Lady of Light, is widely considered as one of the greatest of the elves. She was a student of and friend of various Ainur.

"Galadriel is also the bearer of an elven ring of power, one out of three," Legolas said. "And do you possess such an artifact?" He gestured at Avallac'h's staff.

"This staff is a fairly common magical tool. Such a rare power as you so describe does exist in my world, but I do not possess it.

"Earlier, you mentioned humans. I am here searching for a human girl. She is my ward, under my care," Avallac'h said.

"Come with me to the Woodland Realm, to my father's halls. There is a human woman there who might be the one you're looking for," Legolas said. "My father is the elven king, he has recently taken a human queen. She appeared out of nowhere, just like you."

"Yes, I will come with you," Avallac'h said.

...

Servants and guards bowed at the entrance of Legolas.

"Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood," a guard announced.

"Father, I have returned," Legolas said.

"Who is that?" Ciri said. Her eyes were wide and her hands gripped the arms of her throne.

She teleported down the steps of her throne and stopped in front of Legolas and Avallac'h. Ciri was confused, looking between them both.

Thranduil joined them, standing by Ciri's side. He pointedly ignored Avallac'h's presence. "My love, this is our son, Legolas," Thranduil said.

"Legolas, my son whom I love more than life? Already a grown man? I... I don't understand," Ciri said.

Legolas was too shocked to respond.

"Ciri, he is not your son. That necklace you wear around your neck is corrupting your memories," Avallac'h said reproachfully. "Ciri... Zireael, it's me, Avallac'h."

"I don't know who you are, but I think I have seen, met you before... aah!" Ciri gasped in pain.

Avallac'h tried to take off the necklace but it burned his hand.

"Guards! Arrest him!" Thranduil roared in rage, pointing at Avallac'h.

"Father, no!" Legolas said in dismay.

Avallac'h was surrounded by guards. He held out his hand and suddenly they all fell down unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you kill them?" Legolas asked, horrified.

"No, the guards are merely asleep. The effects of the sleeping spell will wear off in time. Now, will your father listen to what I have to say?" Avallac'h asked.

"Come, we will discuss this in my chambers," Thranduil said, his mouth set in an unhappy line. He put his arm around Ciri possessively as he lead them to his chambers.

...

"I will be waiting for you in bed," Ciri said. She kissed Thandruil.

"Don't fall asleep without me," he said, smiling. Thranduil turned his attention back to Avallac'h. "Speak, I don't have much patience."

"She is Ciri, the daughter of Geralt and Yennefer. They are highly distressed over her absence which is why I am here to bring her back," Avallac'h said.

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you? I've seen Ciri's power, nothing can hold her back. If Ciri wanted to, she could return to her family any time she liked," Thranduil said suspiciously. "What is Ciri's significance to you?"

"I already told you, Ciri is his-" Legolas started but fell silent when Thranduil made a slashing motion with one hand.

"I asked Avallac'h, not you," Thranduil said in cold and measured words. Legolas' cheeks flushed at his father's rebuke.

"Ciri's power comes from the Elder Blood. This is because she is a descendant of Lara Dorren, the bearer of Elder Blood," Avallac'h said. "You have to understand, the Elder Blood is a rare and important part of my elven heritage. You have seen the great extent of its power."

"Be that as it may, this Lara Dorren, she is special to you. She means more to you than her powers," Thranduil said, insinuating his statement.

"Lara was my betrothed but she chose a human instead," Avallac'h said. "Otherwise, Ciri would have been related to me by blood."

"Your... betrothed? I can see it in your face; you loved her, didn't you?" Thranduil asked. Avallac'h's uncomfortable silence spoke volumes. "Is there anything else that Ciri inherited other than her powers?"

"Yes. Her eyes. She has Lara's eyes," Avallac'h said, his voice a bare whisper.

"You see, Legolas? He has a personal interest in Ciri," Thranduil said smugly with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Not so fast. Though I have only met Avallac'h for a short while, he seems honorable. If I were in the same position, would you like it if someone held me in a state of ignorance, not allowing me to return?" Legolas asked.

"I would crush anyone who dares to do such a thing to my son. I will not rest until you return," Thranduil said.

"And yet you would not hesitate to do that to Ciri? She does not belong here. I will not have her deluded into thinking she is my mother," Legolas said with a note of finality.

Thranduil shook his head with a gesture of defeat, and then, with a short laugh said, "My son has shown me my error. I am forced to concede."

"Truly?" Legolas said, not daring to believe it could be this easy to convince his father.

This time the reply was a dismissive wave of a hand. "Your room has been prepared for you. Sleep well, Legolas," Thranduil said.

Legolas turned to leave. Avallac'h bowed and was about to do the same when Thranduil stopped him.

"I did not say you may leave, Avallac'h," Thranduil said.

"Father?" Legolas said uncertainly.

"Go on, I wish to speak further with Avallac'h," Thranduil said.

Avallac'h nodded at Legolas reassuringly.

...

Avallac'h was left in the room.

"Ciri, my love, are you still awake?" Thandruil called to her.

"Yes, Thranduil?" Ciri said, coming towards them.

He pulled her to his lap, studying Avallac'h's reaction. Avallac'h had turned his face away, he could not bear to look.

Thranduil started to kiss her breasts without caring about Avallac'h's presence. Ciri moaned, her hands cradling Thranduil's head.

"Hear how she moans for me, Avallac'h," Thranduil said.

"That is enough," Avallac'h said, unable to supress a tear which dripped from the corner of his eye. Thranduil merely laughed.

"Your kind is immortal. Surely you know that you will outlive her?" Avallac'h said.

"Watch your words," Thranduil hissed. "Yes, I am well aware of that fact. I wish for her to spend the rest of her short life here, as my queen. It will be better for her than the life she left behind."

"That is utterly selfish of you. Who are you to decide what is best for her?" Avallac'h said.

"Don't pretend as if you are doing this out of the goodness of your heart. Given the chance, you would probably do the same. I didn't bring her here, she found me," Thranduil said.

Ciri yawned, resting her head on Thranduil's shoulder.

"I have nothing further to speak to you. Oh and one more thing... don't you dare pull a trick like what you did to my guards earlier. You do that again, I will kill you regardless of what my son says," Thranduil said. "Now get out of my sight."

Thranduil had already spent many nights on foreplay, planning to take his time before consummating his relationship with Ciri. After all, Thranduil had the whole of eternity to explore various pleasures with his consort.

Avallac'h's presence, however, made him reconsider his plan. Thranduil now felt the need to hurry, to mark Ciri as his. He felt threatened by Avallac'h, he was afraid of losing Ciri.

"Ciri," Thranduil murmured. "Tonight, I want to try something new."

They took their robes off and climbed into bed. He pressed kisses to her neck, her breasts. At her moan of pleasure, he grew bolder still, running moist kisses across her stomach.

There was a man, a time before, just like this. Memories flooded Ciri's mind, of a silver haired elven king with a slender body, who unlike Thranduil did not wear a crown, but wore a golden necklace instead.

The necklace she wore was becoming uncomfortably warm. Ciri was certain that Avallac'h was with her when she met this elven king, but she struggled to remember his name.

"My love?" Thranduil asked, seeing that Ciri was not paying attention.

"Auberon!" She gasped, partly from the pain and partly from the triumph of remembering.

Ciri had called on another's name. The bitterness that Thranduil felt was like bile mixed with the wine of love.

"Auberon, king of the Aen Elle elves," Ciri said. "I was in his bed."

Thranduil abruptly left and she was alone, just like with Auberon.

...

"You said that Ciri is acting that way because of the gems she wears, but we're unable to take them off," Legolas said. "You have any ideas how to help her?"

"We need to bring her to your mother's tomb," Avallac'h said.

"My mother was not entombed, she had a highly peculiar burial," Legolas said.


	4. Chapter 4

"How so?" Avallac'h asked.

"My mother's body was not brought back to Mirkwood. She was buried in an unmarked grave where she was slain, in Mount Gundabad. It was not fitting for her status.

"Usually, monarchs would have a tomb or the very least, a cenotaph. When my mother died, my father was... not himself. I don't remember anything about my mother, I was too young.

"My father never mentioned her, it was as if she never existed. So I don't know how she looks like, where exactly her grave lies, not even her name. All I know is that she died defending me from the orcs," Legolas said.

"I see. My condolences, Legolas. Then in that case, we bring Ciri to the site where your mother last drew breath," Avallac'h said. "Mount Gundabad."

"There is a problem, though. Mount Gundabad is the chief mountain stronghold of the Orcs. The place is highly dangerous," Legolas said.

They looked up to see Ciri enter the hall alone.

"Where's father?" Legolas asked, looking around. "Is he eating in his chambers today?"

"I... don't know. Usually we would partake of breakfast together in the hall. But I have done something that caused him great displeasure. He has been avoiding me," Ciri said.

The herald announced the presence of the king of Mirkwood. He was accompanied by guards and wore hunting gear. Thranduil took off his hunting frock with a flourish.

"Father, we were wondering where you had gone," Legolas said.

Thranduil merely replied, "Hunting."

"I am leaving, together with Avallac'h... and Ciri," Legolas said.

"Very well, I wish you luck," Thranduil said, hugging Legolas. "See you again soon, my son. I wish you health and safety."

"Thranduil... I'm sorry," Ciri said.

Thranduil passed by in front of Ciri, taking no notice of her.

Thranduil acted as if he did not see Ciri or hear her. He walked without looking back. Ciri was filled with anguish, and Legolas pitied her.

"Father can be like that. Don't take it to heart... mother," Legolas said to Ciri. He did not intend to call her 'mother' at first, but the brilliant smile she rewarded him with convinced him that it was the right thing to do.

"I do not understand how you are a grown man, when I remember you a babe, but you are truly my son," Ciri said. "Legolas, my darling son."

"Mother," Legolas said, embracing her. There really was something to her, the way Ciri looked at him with eyes full of motherly love. It sent shivers down Legolas' spine and he finally understood how why his father was so affected by her.

...

"Please tell me more about the orcs?" Avallac'h asked.

"Orcs are ugly, warlike and malevolent creatures," Legolas said.

"Ah. Then I believe I will have no problems identifying them," Avallac'h said.

"Where are we going, Legolas?" Ciri said. "I feel uneasy."

"Mother, do you remember this place?" Legolas asked.

The bushes rustled in the distance and then they could hear the sounds of really loud snarling, shouting, the scraping of claws. Legolas grimly readied his bow while Avallac'h's staff began to crackle with energy.

"There were orcs that took us hostage! They were the ones who brought us here!" Ciri said, looking around. "My son, we need to escape!"

"No, it's too late to escape. The orcs have already spotted us," Legolas said, letting his first arrow fly.

...

They had defeated the first wave of enemies but even more enemies appeared. Ciri was especially ferocious, her sword had beheaded many orcs whose heads now lay at her feet.

"What now, Avallac'h?" Legolas said.

"We wait, we need to put our trust in Ciri," Avallac'h said.

Ciri roared, the sound of her sword ringing out. She stepped into the heat of battle, nimble as a dancer. Against all odds, Ciri cleared out a path through the carnage.

"Where's Thranduil? Where is the army of Mirkwood?" She said as if in a trance. "My son, I must protect my son. Thranduil will come and try to save me, but by then it'll be too late, too late."

Ciri's knees buckled beneath her all of a sudden. Avallac'h and Legolas had to fight off the orcs that began to surround them. She suddenly moaned, and started to cry out in anguish.

Her wail got louder and higher in pitch, as magic poured out of her like a river whose dam had broken and now flowed with unbridled violence. The orcs retreated, and trees began to uproot.

Avallac'h intervened, controlling Ciri's magic with his own. Legolas held onto Avallac'h, trying to not get blown away like the unfortunate orcs who flew screaming past them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Zireael? Can you hear me?" Avallac'h asked.

Ciri did not reply, instead she stood up and hugged Legolas.

"My son is safe," Ciri said. She grunted in pain, the gems she wore glowed white. "Goodbye, my son, I love you." Ciri fainted.

"Mother, I love you too," Legolas said, his voice full of emotion.

Avallac'h took out a stick, which grew bigger and lengthened, turning into a shovel of some sort. Legolas watched with amazement.

"Article compression. I compressed the shovel into a small stick, it's easier to carry around," Avallac'h said.

He set the shovel on the ground and it started digging by itself.

"Why are we digging?" Legolas said. "Could it be..."

"Yes, here is your mother's grave," Avallac'h confirmed.

Once the hole was big enough, he muttered a spell and levitated a skeleton. Legolas stepped back, the sight was too distressing for him.

"There is a way to reanimate the dead, to ask the dead for information," Avallac'h said. "Do you truly wish to know your mother's name?"

"Necromancy? That is a foul idea. No, I do not wish to know. It is enough for me to honor her memory," Legolas said.

Avallac'h carefully removed the White Gems of Lasgalen, it did not burn his hands. He fixed it around the skeleton's neck instead.

"We should bring your mother back to Mirkwood, give her a proper burial. It is only right," Avallac'h said.

...

"Avallac'h!" Ciri called out.

Avallac'h rushed to her side. She hugged him, trembling.

"Do you know who you are, where you are?" He asked.

"No, but I know you. You'll protect me, I trust you. Please, I'm scared," Ciri said.

"Ciri, forgive me," Thranduil said

"No, please, get away from me!" she said, turning away.

"Zireael, it's okay. We're going home," Avallac'h said.

"Don't leave me, Avallac'h," Ciri said, clutching his hand pitifully.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," Avallac'h said.

She gradually relaxed, her chest began to rise and fall steadily. Avallac'h waited until she was truly asleep before leaving her side.

"I'm opening a portal back to my world," he said. "We will be leaving shortly."

"What happened? Why is Ciri keeping her distance from me?" Thranduil said.

"The necklace held the memories of your late wife. Unfortunately it caused amnesia in Ciri and hurt her. Ciri could be associating you as the cause of her pain," Avallac'h said.

"You were finally able to take the gems off?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, once we had unearthed your wife's remains from Gundabad," Avallac'h said.

"Father, now that we are making mother's tomb, tell me: what was mother's name?" Legolas asked.

"I... don't know. I can't remember. I forbade anyone from writing down her name. Most who remember died during the war. The reason why the gems burnt me... when in fact I had handled them before, was because I did not treat my wife properly," Thranduil said.

Thranduil lifted a hand, covering his eyes, a sob rocked through him. Legolas embraced his father.

"I thank both you and Ciri for helping put my mother to rest," Legolas said.

"Wait, before you go. I would like to give some gifts," Thranduil said. "This is for Ciri."

He gave a green stone set in silver, along with a scabbard for her sword.

"And you, Avallac'h, what gift would you ask of me?" Thranduil asked. "I would have gifted you a weapon of our elves, but you who already bear such power have no need of it."

"True, then I would ask for nothing, except for some Lembas bread to bring on our journey," Avallac'h said.

...

"Geralt, Yennefer," Avallac'h said as he appeared from Tor Gvalch'ca. He carried Ciri in his arms. A considerable amount of time had passed in the world of Middle Earth, yet the sun had barely moved its position back in this world.

"Ciri!" Yennefer said.

"What happened?" Geralt said. "The White Frost... did it kill her? You said she was taking too long in the tower."

"No, she's still alive and well for the most part," Avallac'h said. "Ciri, however, suffers from memory loss."

...

"Who are you?" Ciri demanded. She held out her sword towards Geralt and Yennefer in a defensive posture.

"Relax, Ciri, they are not your enemies," Avallac'h said. "In fact they were the ones who raised you, they are Geralt and Yennefer."

"If that is so, why can't I remember them?" She asked.

"You have spent much time in another world, you were under the influence of another's memory which replaced your own," he said.

Ciri lowered her sword. "Forgive me, Yennefer and Geralt. I did not know," she said. "Avallac'h, my son and my husband, where are they?"

"They are not yours, you were possessed by the elven queen of Mirkwood," Avallac'h said patiently. He could see Ciri was very confused.

"If I am not elf, then what am I?" she asked.

"You are human, you are mine and Geralt's daughter," Yennefer said.

"Avallac'h, you've got a lot of explaining to do," Geralt growled.

"You've never let me down, Avallac'h. In many different worlds, you've always been by my side. Please help me understand," Ciri said, taking Avallac'h's hand in hers.

...

"These are gifts from the elven king of Mirkwood," Avallac'h said.

"Thranduil," Ciri said. She held the green stone and touched the beautiful new scabbard. "He said it was for me?"

"Yes," he said.

"This Thranduil, did he do anything to Ciri?" Geralt asked. "I find it hard to believe that he would just give presents for altruistic reasons."

"Geralt, he treated me well... as his wife," Ciri said. "As a human, such things are unheard of in the Mirkwood court."

"Dammit!" Geralt said. "You, Avallac'h, are always the cause of Ciri ending up in bed with elven kings!"

"Stop! Don't you dare hurt Avallac'h," Ciri growled. "Let's go, Avallac'h, we should leave. Maybe you've brought me to the wrong place."

"Please, Zireael, it hurts me to see you act like this," Avallac'h said. "Stay, for my sake. Stay until you've gotten your memory back."

"Alright, I'm staying," she said. "Only as long as you are."

"Geralt, please. Ciri is experiencing a loss of memory. When you were an amnesiac, Geralt, you weren't any better. Please try to be more understanding and not agitate her any further," Yennefer said.

"Thank you, Yennefer," Avallac'h said.


	6. Chapter 6

"We need to help jog Ciri's memory," Avallac'h said.

"Any ideas?" Geralt said. "I thought just by seeing us she would regain her memories."

"I suggest you bring her to Kaer Morhen. Bring more people whom she knows and might recognise," Avallac'h said.

"I'll call upon Triss and Keira," Yennefer said.

"Ermion, Dandelion, her elven circus friends, Dudu, Zoltan, that barmaid at the Golden Sturgeon... Bea," Geralt listed out. "Not forgetting Lambert and Eskel."

"Barmaid huh?" Yennefer said.

"Bea helped Ciri during her stay in Novigrad. She's too young for me, she's only slightly older than Ciri," Geralt said.

"Yes, like how Shani was too young for you," Yennefer said.

"I think, I'm starting to remember the two of you. I like it when I hear you two bantering with each other," Ciri said.

"More like bickering," Geralt said.

...

"Thank you everyone. I know it hasn't been easy dealing with me when I've lost my memories. Thank you, Geralt, for helping me get my amulet back from the Weavess," Ciri said.

"Anything for you, Ciri," Geralt said gruffly.

He opened his arms and gratefully accepted a hug from her. Geralt was relieved to have his daughter back, to have her not act like he was a stranger.

"I wish Vesemir was here," Ciri said.

"You remember him?" Geralt asked.

"Yeah, the amulet was his. And Kaer Morhen, the place where he last drew breath," she said. "Where's Avallac'h?"

"Dunno," Geralt said.

"I haven't seen him either," Yennefer said.

"He... mostly kept to himself," Valdo said. "Strange elf he was."

Ciri went out to the courtyard, and past the gates to a corner just outside the castle walls. It was where they had Vesemir's funeral pyre.

"Avallac'h, are you planning to leave?" She said. "Just going off without telling anyone?"

"I figured it would be best this way," Avallac'h said. "You have no more use for my presence."

"No, don't say that. I... want you to stay," Ciri said.

"Do you remember Auberon?" He said.

"Yes, I do," she said.

"Then you'll remember that it was I who held you against your will in the world of the Aen Elle," Avallac'h said.

"I remember, but I also remember that Thranduil wanted to keep me by his side forever. He himself told me as much. But you came for me, brought me back home.

"Twice already, that you've brought me home, when you could've chosen not to. The first when you kept me at the Isle of Mists for my own safety," Ciri said.

"Geralt was the one who brought you home. I was still recovering from the curse," he said.

"Yes, but you told Geralt where to find me. And if it wasn't for the curse, you would have been by my side," she said.

"You were upset with me right up to the battle with Eredin ever since you came back from my lab. The lab I had specifically not brought you along to," Avallac'h said.

"I had my reasons. You were keeping secrets for me and I was beginning to suspect things. The she elf said you hated me. And I never expected that you would have brought her here," Ciri said.

"And you believed her?" He said.

"If she had said it to me back in Tir na Lia, it would be one thing. But for her to say it to my face in your lab, what was I to think?" She said.

"Do you still think I hate you, or that I think humans are inferior for that matter?" Avallac'h asked.

Ciri was silent.

"Then that is why I must leave," he said.

She ran and hugged him from behind.

"So this means you don't think that humans are inferior? Because I know that you definitely don't hate me," Ciri said.

"What makes you say that? How can you be so sure?" Avallac'h said.

"I saw you cry," she said. "You couldn't stand seeing Thranduil kiss me. Why?"

"You really want to know my feelings?" He said.

"Yes, I'm sick of jumping to conclusions. I'd rather hear it from you," Ciri said.

"I realise... that I have deep and inappropriate feelings for my student, coupled with the discovery that I am able to feel sexual attraction towards human females," Avallac'h said.

"Turn around and face me, Avallac'h," she said. "I want to look into your eyes when I say this. Please listen."

"Go on," Avallac'h said.

"Since you're unable to admit it to me directly, it's safe to say I'm the human female, the student you're feeling sexually attracted to. Unless you've managed to take another human female as your student which I haven't heard of," Ciri said.

"No, you're the only one," Avallac'h said.

"Ah," she said, smiling. "Then it's my turn to admit. I was jealous of the she elf."

"I don't think we should be together, it's not what you think. I just feel that I'm not good enough for you. Many will doubt my intentions for being with you. Aen Saevherne are not known to be selfless," he said.

"Stop. Stop analysing how people will react. Stop talking and just kiss me already," Ciri said, her hands going to his face.

They kissed, and Avallac'h sighed. "I never thought that it would come this," he said.

"You regret kissing me?" She said.

"No, of course not," he said. "I love you."

He kissed her again, a little longer this time. Ciri deepened the kiss, breathing excitedly as she felt Avallac'h tighten his arms around her waist.

"I love you too," Ciri said.

"Let's go back inside," he said, with a note of reluctance in his voice.

...

"Well?" Geralt said.

Ciri determinedly held onto Avallac'h's hand.

"Avallac'h and I are lovers," she said.

"Frankly, I'm not surprised," Yennefer said.

Ciri shot a surprised look over the two of them. "I notice you're not... shouting."

"Why would we shout, Ciri?" Geralt said gently. "You look happy with him."

"That's right, daughter," Yennefer nodded. "All we want is for you to be happy."

"And safe," Geralt quickly added.

"Safe is good too, yes," Yennefer nodded knowingly.

"Thank you, that really helps," Ciri smiled and slowly wiped a few forming tears away from her eyes.


End file.
